Disco Bear-Female Character Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Disco Bear and the female characters of the show. Overview Disco Bear is most of the time attempting to flirt with the girls, however without any luck, due they having problems with his style and become unimpressed of anything that comes from him. Petunia and Giggles appear to hold a grudge against him in his debut, Flaky appears to be friends with him and Lammy has yet to meet him. Giggles Stayin' Alive At first she was annoyed at him interrupting the tea party, but she seemed to enjoy dancing with him before he killed her. Ipso Fatso She and Petunia were making fun of Disco Bear, calling him a square and becoming annoyed when he attemped to impress them on the treadmill. Aw Shucks! Disco Bear was hitting on her again without much success. He thought he impressed her when she was dead using Lumpy's giant popcorn on her hair, thinking she was jealous of his afro. A Change of Heart Despite Giggles dislike for him, she was forced to take care of Disco Bear while Lumpy was out. Easy Comb, Easy Go She, Mime and Petunia laugh at Disco Bear when he attemps to flirt when he was bald and Mime was with a wig. Disco Bear takes Giggles away. Petunia Stayin' Alive Petunia was quite annoyed when Disco Bear appeared, and became horrorified when he killed Giggles. Blind Date Disco Bear likes Petunia, but she dislikes him. It is likely she decided to give him one chance, something she regreted when he attemped to kiss her and she sprayed him. Easy Comb, Easy Go Petunia laughs at Disco Bear when he attemps to hit on her, but he was bald and Mime was with a wig. This is odd again, since most of the characters are "bald" and Petunia and the others made fun of Disco Bear bald. Ipso Fatso Petunia insulted Disco Bear calling him a square and laughing with Giggles when he was eating fruits. A Change of Heart Petunia was annoyed when Disco Bear was dancing and she was holding his dishes. When he thanks her, she is clearly disgusted. And she becomes worried when he suffers a heart attack. Disco Bear still has a big crush on Petunia, because she is his second girlfriend in the other episodes: "Pedigree Schmedigree," "Stayin alive 2," "Jungle boogie," along with Disco Fox and "Ski Dilemma." Flaky Unlike with Giggles and Petunia, Disco Bear doesn't flirt with Flaky as often, to the point of considering them as friends. This may be because he doesn't think she is female. Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya At the beginning of the episode, Disco Bear pushed her out of the way, so he could hit on Petunia and Giggles, however this may because he didn't see her. Four days later, when Flaky was in front of the door, he was happy to see her, unaware of the fact that she was dead. Rink Hijinks Disco Bear again didn't notice Flaky when pushed her out of the way, leading to the lethal chain of events. See What Develops Flaky had no problem towards the grocery's other workers, Nutty and Disco Bear. Before the flood on the store she is happily shaking hands with him. Easy Comb, Easy Go Disco Bear was in a hurry to test Lifty and Shifty's hair growth formula and he got mad at Flaky for slowing down the traffic. Flaky has Petunia's heart, because she hates Disco Bear possibly. Lammy Due to Lammy and Disco Bear not appearing on-screen at the same episode, they have to yet meet each other. Trivia * Disco Bear and Giggles were in relationship in 6 years ago. Not anymore. * Flaky is the only to have interacted with Disco Bear that has yet to show a love interest in the series. * Disco Fox is Disco Bear's future mate all the time. * Petunia is Disco Bear's second girlfriend that he likes the most, but she likes other boys in the series. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe